A Misunderstood Enemy
by Mrs. Ben Hargrove
Summary: Colin's sister has come to Yale, and Rory doesn't like her at all. Colin and Logan have become Lianna McCrae's overprotective gardians, and Finn has started to fall. This will mostly be about Finn and Lianna but it will have some parts about a rivalry.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

_Rory Gilmore had never hated anyone. Sure the society bimbos who always threw themselves at her boyfriend, Logan were annoying, but she didn't hate them. Tristan had always gotten on her nerves, but again she didn't hate him. Lianna McCrae, however; was the most infuriating person she had ever met. Colin may be an ass sometimes, but his sister was a real piece of work. Everything she did drove her crazy, from the way that she always dressed like she was from the 80s, to the way that she managed to be a straight 'A' student without putting any work in. From the day she first came to Yale she was constantly getting on Rory's nerves…_

Rory was busy getting a coffee, from the nearest stand, when a striped neon shirt caught her eye. A girl who seemed about the same age as her was walking by looking confused. Even though Rory knew she would just be another airhead sent to Yale by daddy dearest, she took pity on her.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?"

"Oh, that would be great! Thanks. I'm looking for um…" she unfolded a small scrap of paper, and glanced over it, "Berkeley, my brother Colin lives there."

"Your Colin's sister? That's great! He talks about you all the time, though he's never mentioned your name, or that you were coming to visit."

"I'm Lianna, Lianna McCrae, and I'm actually here to stay, I'm a Yailie now," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe we can get together for Gilmore Girl movie night one of these days, if you're up for it. Oh that's my name by the way, Loralie Gilmore, but I go by Rory."

"Well, it's great meeting you, Rory. So how do you know my brother?"

"I'm Logan's girlfriend."

"Oh," she instantly grew quiet.

"Oh no, it's not like that," Rory said realizing her mistake, "I'm not just a one night stand that thinks we're more. We've been dating exclusively for two months now."

"That's great," she replied, obviously not believing that he wasn't cheating on her.

Their conversation was interrupted by Colin, Logan, and Finn, walking up to them.

* * *

><p>Colin was just walking out of his dorm with Finn, and Logan close behind, when he heard the unmistakable voice of his little sister.<p>

"I'm Lianna, Lianna McCrae, and I'm actually here to stay, I'm a Yailie now," she grinned.

He knew she was coming to Yale this year, but he was shocked to see her here so soon. She was suppose to move in next month. The shock quickly subsided when he realized she was talking to Rory. This knowledge brought a smile to his face. He started to walk over to the girls.

"Oh no, it's not like that, I'm not just a one night stand that thinks we're more. We've been dating exclusively for two months now," he heard Rory try to explain.

"That's great," Lianna replied squeakily.

Colin instantly realised how uncomfortable Rory was looking. Knowing he had to stop his sister from putting her foot any deeper in her mouth, he subtly kicked her. When Logan and Finn caught up to him he decided to formally introduce everyone, even though Lianna had already met his two best friends.

"Hey Rory, I see you've, met my sister Lianna," he then turned slightly. "And Lianna you remember Logan, and Finn, right?"

"That's it? No hugs for your favourite sister?"

"You're my only sister," Colin replied dryly before hugging her.

* * *

><p>Finn was still annoyed that Colin had beaten him at 'Mortal Kombat' by cheating when they started to leave their dorm. But that annoyance was short-lived when he saw the red haired beauty that was Colin's sister. He had met her many times before but they were much younger then. This was the first time he had found himself attracted to her. Finn couldn't for the life of him figure out how he had never noticed her piercing green eyes, or her fiery red hair before. Yes, Lianna McCrae was simply the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The way she was smirking at the moment was turning him on, and he was incredibly glad that he didn't have an errection yet, and hoped for the life of him that, that situation wouldn't change.<p>

Finn was still off in his own world, while he followed Colin over towards the two girls. When Colin's sister licked her lips, Finn just about lost it. When somebody directed a question towards him, it took him a minute to respond.

"I'm sorry love, could you repeat that?"

"I was just saying it's been years. The last time I saw you, you and the other stooges were digging a hole to get away from the Huntzberger's," repeated the long legged goddess (Lianna).

"Yes well, when the going gets tough, the tough dig holes," replied Finn, somewhat disgusted with himself for such an unintelligent response.

"I guess in a way it worked. I mean Mitchum was so mad he made you guys fill in the hole instead of going to that God forsaken party," Lianna laughed at the memory.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Logan said, jumping into the conversation.

* * *

><p>Logan was sick and tired of his roommates arguing over who cheated during what game, and decided to drag them out. The guys started to walk outside when Logan noticed Colin's attention was gone. He followed the path Colin's and now Finn's eyes had taken and saw the one and only Lianna McCrae talking to Rory. Although Colin was the only one related to Lianna by blood, Logan had taken a liking to the girl when they were younger, and often acted like a protective older brother. After Logan, Colin, and Finn had walked over to the girls he noticed that Rory was starting to get quieter. Logan started to worry that Lianna and Rory wouldn't get along and started to zone out thinking about what he could do to rectify the problem. He was quickly brought back to reality when Lianna started talking again.<p>

"Finn? I haven't seen you in forever."

Logan wasn't surprised that she started talking to Finn first. Lianna had always turned to Finn when she had an issue at school or something was bothering her. It took Finn a few seconds to answer but that was no surprise either, he was probably still trying to figure out how Colin had cheated this time.

"I'm sorry love, could you repeat that?"

They bantered back and forth playfully until Logan had to cut in.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

He didn't like the way the two were looking at each other. It seemed more than platonic. Not to mention the fact that Colin had completely tensed up when Lianna blushed.

* * *

><p>Since she had stepped foot on campus she had become completely and utterly lost.<p>

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" a girl who had bright blue eyes, and a cup of coffee in her hand asked politely.

After they had talked for a while she had gotten to know a bit about her. Her name was Rory, she knew her brother, she was a Gilmore which meant she's a part of society, and she's 'dating' Logan. Lianna actually kind of felt bad for her. She seemed like a nice girl, but Logan just didn't commit. Besides, even if he had committed, Colin would have told her. It was just too big of news.

Trying not to let her thoughts show she answered as convincingly as she could. Finale her brother and the other two nitwits showed up. She hadn't seen them in forever, and was shocked to see how good Finn looked. Gone was the awkward teenage Aussie she used to know. He was hot! She couldn't keep her attention off him, so she decided to start a conversation with him. They chatted playfully for a bit, but then Logan interrupted. She sighed and thought, _he never did have great timing_.

Despite her protesting that she had to unpack, the guys had eventually wore her down and got her to go to the pub with them and Rory. She was never going to get settled in.


End file.
